


home sweet home

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: KristAnna Week 2020 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, KristAnna Week 2020, Toasty Kissing, canonverse, post frozen 2, prompt: orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Kristoff is always there for Anna after a long day.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: KristAnna Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009335
Kudos: 23





	home sweet home

Queen Anna loved autumn. The temperature was just right as a calm breeze through the streets of Arendelle. This year… the season was a bit bittersweet. It’d been a year since Elsa left Arendelle, a year since Anna had become queen. There were times when she wanted the comfort of her sister and couldn’t have it. 

In those times, she was thankful for fiance. Kristoff could read her like a book, seeming to understand when she was upset. When she needed his comfort. 

That night was no different. 

Kristoff wrapped a quilt around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he leant over the back of the couch. He’d found her in the study when she was trying to hide from the rest of the castle staff. Her love didn’t question anything. He simply began tending to her immediately. 

Anna watched in a trance as he moved around the room, quickly lighting a fire before pulling up a stool for her feet. She nearly swooned at his care. 

“Kristoff… You don’t have to do all of this,” she murmured. 

He smiled, shaking his head. “I know. I’ll be right back, okay? Just--uh--Just stay comfortable, alright?” 

Anna did as she was told. She snuggled into the seat, taking in the warmth that hugged her. He quilt kept her toasty with the fire running nearby. She could feel her heart swelling. God, she loved Kristoff. And loved how much he loved her. 

When he returned, there was a cup in his hand. Anna blinked in surprise, glancing at the cup and his face. “What’s this?” she asked. 

Kristoff took a seat next to her. “Warm cocoa for my chocolate loving lady,” he said with a grin. 

Smiling, Anna snorted at his words before gratefully taking the glass cup from him. “Thank you, honey.” 

He slid into the spot next to her, placing his arm around her on the back of the couch. Anna gladly snuggled into his side. “I miss Elsa,” she admitted. 

Kristoff didn’t react. Only pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I know. I miss her too.” 

“But, I’m glad I have you… and I can’t wait to marry you in a few weeks.” 

He hummed at that. “Me too. I want to call you my wife, Anna.” 

Anna looked up at him. The orange hue from the fire glowed on his skin. How lucky she was that her life slid into place… How lucky she was to have Kristoff. She loved him so much. She wanted a family with him. Wanted forever with him. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, smiling lightly. 

He snorted. “What’s that mean?” 

“Life will be different once we’re married, won’t it?” 

Kristoff scratched his cheek, shaking his head. “Not really. I’ve lived here for four years. The only difference is--uh--well, we’ll get to share a room, right?” 

Anna giggled at that. “That’s true.” 

Taking another sip of her cocoa, she placed it on the small table nearby. Kristoff let out a grunt of surprise when Anna climbed into his lap. Those honey-brown eyes bore into hers. She cupped his cheeks before capturing his lips in a searing, warm kiss. Kristoff’s hands found purchase in her loose auburn locks. His lips moved with hers. 

“Your majesty,” he murmured against her lips, “this behavior isn’t becoming of a queen.” 

Anna laughed, pressing another kiss to his mouth. “I’m queen… so I make the rules.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” 

They continued to kiss lazily. The warmth of the fire on her skin… the warmth of Kristoff’s touch, of his lips. Of his love. She felt so safe. So secure. This castle may have been where she lived… but Kristoff was truly her home. By his side is where she belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just warm cuddles after a long day.


End file.
